


Date Fights and Dream Flights

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin go on their first real date and want everything to be perfect.   Second story of the Jealousy Collection.





	Date Fights and Dream Flights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind them and Brian pushed the button for the top floor, number nineteen. They were all dressed up in their $1,500.00 newly tailored suits and were about to embark on an evening of fine wining and dining. As the elevator began its accent, Brian straightened his suit jacket and tie. Justin watched Brian primping himself in the distorted reflection of the stainless steel elevator walls and his mind drifted to how incredibly beautiful the tall brunet was. 

Brian glanced over and smiled. Justin smiled back but seemed to be a little nervous. This was their first "real" date and Brian had made it clear that it would be the only date as well. He didn't do dates afterall. So, Justin wanted to make sure that his one time shot was perfect. "Do I look OK?" Justin asked with trepidation.

Brian approached his lover. He brushed some stray hairs off the blond's forehead, straighened out the suit jacket on his shoulders and tugged on the front. "Are you kidding?" He pulled Justin away from the wall and spun him around. He moved in closer behind him, his groin rubbing up against the blond's ass. He wrapped his arms around him, lowered his head to rest on the boy's shoulder and began lightly smoothing out the invisible wrinkles. "You artist types always dress so sloppy, but look at yourself, Justin, you are fucking hot. That suit fits you perfectly. I can envision every inch your body hiding underneath it." 

Justin smiled at Brian's words. He waited for more.

Brian's hands continued to roam around different parts of the suit, loving the textured feel of the fabric. He knew Justin would look hot in it. That's why he had picked out that very one. Just the right shade of blue to bring out his eyes. Pleats and lines cut in all the right places to accentuate some of the boy's best features...a plentiful package in front and a bountiful bottom in back. His hands moved further down, lightly grazing Justin's cock which twitched at the contact and returned the graze. His own responded in like and bumped into Justin's backside. Brian raised his eyebrows into their reflections. "Whoops!" he said as he ground his groin against his lover again.

Justin blushed at their hardening dicks but smiled anyway. "Brian, stop it. Dinner first, then dessert." He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the older man's cheek. "Besides, you didn't spend all that money to get me this suit just so you could rip it off me and fuck me. You could have done that at home." Justin pulled Brian's roaming hands away from his dick and entertwined their fingers as he crossed their arms around his chest. "I want our first date to be perfect. Romance. Candlelight. Good bottle of wine. Do you think you can restrain yourself long enough for that?"

"Me? What about you? I recall feeling your dick say hello first," Brian replied, acting pissed off but letting his smile give him away. 

"Maybe so, but I have restraint and can wait until after our wonderful evening before I attack you," Justin responded, trying to maintain a straight face so that Brian knew he was serious.

"You have restraint? That's bullshit. Who was the one that jumped my bones when we had your suit tailored? Hmmm? That wasn't me, you little nympho." He knew Justin didn't have any restraint. He ground a little harder to proved his point.

Justin's cock twitched again at the memory of their afternoon at Ermanno's and he was starting to feel a little defeated, but he really wanted this date. He quickly shook the memory from his mind. He could wait it out. No problem. "Brian, I'm serious. You promised me a romantic evening and that's what I want right now. Later, OK?" He gave Brian another kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," Brian said with a huff. He released their hands, backed away and staightened his jacket again. "Christ!" he griped as he adjusted his own plentiful package and wiggled his legs to get it to fall back into its proper place. 

Justin giggled at the obvious effect that they had on each other. For Brian's sake, as well as his own, he decided to change the subject to something that didn't have anything to do with sexy suits, hot bods or hard dicks. "Brian?"

"Hmmm?" Brian responded with his eyes closed, still trying to will his dick to calm down.

"Tell me about this restaurant. Have you been here before? What's it like?"

Brian opened his eyes finally able to carry on with the evening as planned. He looked over at his lover to find his face displaying a hint of innocence. Justin's nervousness from earlier had returned and he appeared apprehensive. Brian wanted to reassure him. This date was meant to be perfect for Justin, he didn't want him nervous. "Hey, relax. It's just a restaurant. It's a four-star French restaurant with the best chef this side of the Mississippi..." He saw Justin draw in a big breath. "...Hey, I seem to remember you being very well versed in the proper etiquette of fine dining when you were instructing Mikey. You'll do fine. OK?" 

Justin just nodded. He wasn't really nervous about the fanciness of the place, he just wanted this evening to go perfectly and every time Brian and Justin were involved in the equation, perfection never seemed to be in the mix. It seemed something would always go wrong. 

Brian knew Justin hadn't relaxed yet so he continued talking, "You look hot, I look hot, the restaurant is hot. Everything is hot." That earned him a smile. "Oh, you're gonna love the food. That bottomless pit of yours is going to actually fill up for a change. I already ordered us the chef's sampler for tonight so you are going to be feasting on eight courses of Chef Gras' very best." Brian knew talking about food was the way to get Justin to relax and enjoy the evening and since Justin was smiling brightly again, he was sure he had succeeded. He was also pretty proud of himself for ordering only the very best that the restaurant had to offer. 'Who says I can't do romance?' he thought.

The elevator finally reached the nineteenth floor. The doors opened and Brian started to exit the car when Justin grabbed his arm and said, "Wait."

Brian stopped and held his arm over the sensor in the opened door so it wouldn't close on them. He turned to look at Justin with his eyebrows raised silently asking 'what?'

"So you have been here before?" Justin asked.

Not sure what the question meant, Brian answered immediately, "Of course." The smile that was once shining brightly suddenly disappeared and Justin looked down at the ground. 'Shit,' Brian thought, 'what is this about?' He assumed Justin was thinking that he had brought another guy here and now he was jealous. He took a deep breath, he hated this relationship stuff. 'A fucking rollercoaster, one minute you're up, the next minute you're down. Thank God, I don't do jealous.' He tried to get back into boyfriend mode and say the right thing. "Justin, you know I don't do romance and you know that I don't do dates. I came here with clients. The most important clients only. It was business. Ok?" 

"No, yeah, I mean, I figured that," Justin said while he continued to stare at the floor. 

Brian was getting impatient. If Justin knew that then what the fuck was the problem? He rubbed his hands across his face. "Look I didn't want to take you someplace that I've never been before. What if it sucked? You wanted this date to be perfect, well goddammit, it's going to be. I've made sure of it. Now can we go and start the fucking romance already?" 

"Yeah, ok, sure," Justin mumbled as he started to move out of the elevator. This time Brian grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Bullshit! What is it?" Brian barked at him.

"Did you fuck the waiter?"

"Fuck! I knew it! Justin, we are not going there. What do you want me to say? If you didn't already know the answer, you wouldn't have asked the question. Now is this really how you want your 'perfect' date to go? Because if it is, then you really suck at romance."

Justin couldn't help but laugh. The situation was far from funny, but the idea of Brian 'I don't do romance' Kinney telling him that his idea of romance sucked, well, it just made him laugh. He figured Brian was right, he was just being stupid. There probably wasn't a restaurant in Pittsburgh that hadn't been christened by Brian so they might as well go inside. Brian was bringing him, Justin Taylor, to this restaurant for a 'date'. That was better than any bathroom blowjob the waiter had received, or given. Whatever. "Yeah, you're right. I understand. Let's go," Justin said. He smiled slightly to show that he was fine with it then pulled Brian out of the elevator.

"That's better," Brian stated as he wrapped his arm around Justin's neck, gave him a squeeze and then kissed the side of the blond head. He leaned down to Justin's ear and whispered, "I know the maitre d', Sunshine, and the tall brunet that sucks at giving head was scheduled off tonight by my strict instructions."

Justin stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Brian with the smile that gave him his nickname then lifted up on his toes and captured Brian's lips in an intense kiss. Ending the kiss with a smack, he pulled away, and smiled again.

"What?" Brian asked acting as if he didn't know what the kiss was for. Justin playfully backhanded him across the stomach. Brian pretended to gasp and double over but he couldn't hold back his own laughter. "Come on, Sunshine, your perfect date awaits you." 

As soon as they approached the maitre d' stand, an older gentlemen immediately put his arms out, "Ah, Bonsoir, Monsieur Kinney. Nice to see you again," and shook hands with Brian. 

"Bonsoir, Donatien. Have all the arrangements been made?" Brian asked.

"Oui, of course. Everything has been taken care of, just as you requested. Always the best for our best customers. This is going to be soirée très spéciale," Donatien responded as he glanced over at Justin.

"Oh, Donatien, this is my partner, Justin Taylor. Justin, this is Donatien. Anything you want, this is the man to get it for you," Brian said, introducing them.

Justin shooks hands with Donatien, exchanged pleasantries and then grabbed Brian's hand and gave it a squeeze. Brian looked down at Justin to find him staring at him with a silly grin and a glazed over look in his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Justin replied nonchantly. On the outside he was cool as a cucumber, but on the inside, he wanted to explode. This was going to be a great evening.

"Is this your first visit to La Vue, Justin?" Donatien asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, Jean-Luc Gras is a great chef. Our Sommelier maintains over 1,400 selections of wine. We have a spectacular view of the city and our waiters are trained to cater to your every need and ensure that your dining experience is nothing less than spectaculaire."

"Ummm, sounds wonderful," Justin responded giving Brian's hand another squeeze.

Donatien continued. "Chef Gras has prepared a special meal for you and Monsieur Kinney and we have set up your table out on our private balcony as Monsieur Kinney requested. If you will follow me, we can get your evening started."

Justin followed Donatien, looking around the restaurant as they walked. The main dining room was softly lit. Justin could see why Brian liked this place. It was very plush, but urban and comfortable at the same time. It reminded him of the decor in the loft. Beautiful artwork hung on the walls, the furniture was modernistic and all the tables were covered with Frette linens. The entire dining room was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows so that every table in the room had a great view of the city. The windows had curtains but they were tied back on both sides. When they reached the other side of the room, Donatien opened two huge glass doors and ushered them out onto the private balcony. There had been no music playing in the main dining room, but the balcony had soft music playing in the background. The terrace was large but only had one table, so Justin assumed that the extra room was for dancing.   
Everything was perfect. Justin was already blown away at what Brian had set up for the evening and they hadn't even sat down yet.

Donatien pulled out Justin's chair for him and then did the same for Brian. He stood by the side of the table with his hands together in front of him and said, "Monsieur Kinney, Monsieur Taylor, I will leave you now to enjoy your dinner. Chandler will be your exclusive waiter this evening and he will be with you in just a moment. Appréciez!"

Brian nodded his head and Donatien left the terrace, pulling the curtains across after the huge glass doors closed. Their area was completely secluded from the other patrons in the restaurant. 

Justin turned to Brian and laughed, "Chandler?"

Brian shared in his laughter. "So what do you think, Monseiur Taylor? Did I do good?"

Justin got up out of his chair, moved to Brian's side of the table and sat down in his lap. He covered Brian's mouth with his own, giving him a very passionate kiss. "Yes, you did great," Justin said pulling away from the kiss. "It's beautiful out here. The view is breathtaking. Thank God the weather cooperated. Doesn't the wind feel good? This is just perfect."

Brian gave Justin a quick kiss then scooted him off his lap. "Well, that's good. There's a lot to think about when planning the perfect date and this was exhausting," Brian said followed by a big dramatic sigh.  
Justin swatted at his arm before he went back to his seat. "Brian, nobody said you had to go to all this trouble. I could have done the planning. I just wanted to be here with you. It doesn't matter who makes the arrangements."

Brian sat back in his chair. "Next time, you can do all the work then."

Justin beamed. 'Next time?'

"What?"

"Nothing." 

Just then they heard the glass doors open. Brian and Justin both turned to find their waiter, a very handsome young man, walking through the doors and approaching them. The man was tall, with black hair, dark-brown eyes and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a pressed, white, form-fitting tuxedo shirt with a bow tie and very tight black slacks that showed off his entire lower body. He had all the right curves in all the right places. Broad round shoulders, slightly heaving pecs and a bulging package. He was breath-takingly gorgeous. Brian's jaw dropped and thought, 'oh yeah.' Justin saw the same things that Brian did as well as Brian's reaction to them, his jaw dropped and thought, 'oh fuck.' The waiter looked over at the two gorgeous men at the table, used all the willpower he could muster to keep his jaw from dropping and thought, 'fuck yeah.'

The tall, dark and handsome man cleared his throat and walked up to the table. "Bonsoir Monsieurs. My name is Chandler and..." 

Justin smiled trying to silent another growing giggle at the name. Brian kicked him under the table. 

"...it is going to be my pleasure to be your host for this evening."

During Chandler's introduction, Brian sat back in his chair, moved his hand to his groin, brushed once and then let it settle in place covering his cock like a sheet. It was just a subtle gesture, no straight guy would have even noticed it. Brian watched as Chandler's eyes caught the movement and lingered on the vision just long enough for him to get his answer. He removed his hand and brought it back up to the table. 'Oh, yeah.'

"Good evening, Chandler," Justin said as he returned the favor and kicked Brian under the table.

Brian glanced at Justin. Busted. He turned back to look at Chandler. Chandler was now looking at Justin.

Now Brian cleared his throat then said, "Yeah, good evening, Chandler," with a little extra emphasis on the name.

"Can I start you gentlemen off with a cocktail before your dinner?" Chandler asked to the both of them but never taking his eyes off the radiant blond who was returning the lingering gaze.

Without waiting for a reply from his date, Brian answered for the both of them, "No, I think we would like to start with the wine and the first course." Justin was still staring at Chandler so Brian quickly added, "Right, dear?" That got his attention.

Justin broke eye contact and looked back at Brian smiling. "Yes, that would be great. I'm famished." 

"Very well then," Chandler said and made his exit.

Brian and Justin both took a peek as he walked away. The view of the back was as good as the view from the front. 'Nice ass' was Justin's first thought as he felt a twinge in his cock and adjusted in his seat. Justin turned back and looked at Brian who was adjusting in his seat as well. 'Ah-oh,' was his second thought. 

Brian grinned quickly and tilted his head. He didn't want to do it, but he just had to ask, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Justin got up from his chair and walked over to Brian. He stood behind him, draping his arms down his chest then leaned in next to his ear. "Brian," he whispered, his hot breath touching Brian's skin and making him slightly shiver, "please don't fuck the waiter. We're on a date."

'Obviously not,' Brian thought. He covered Justin's arms with his hands and rubbed them up and down as he replied, "Justin, I'm surprised at you. Why would you even think that I would do such a thing?"

"Brian."

"Somebody's jealous," Brian teased.

"Brian."

"I'll tell you what. I won't if you won't."

"Good. Because I won't," Justin said, then kissed Brian on the ear before standing back up to return to his seat. "So that means, you can't."

Brian put his hands to his heart as if he had been stabbed and laughed. "You're killing me Sunshine. Just killing me."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Justin rubbed Brian's leg with this foot under the table. "In fact, I'll see to it." 

"Ooooh, now you're talking," Brian said with a wink.

Chandler reappeared carrying a bottle of wine and a cork screw. He held up the bottle showing the label and then explained, "To start your meal, our Sommelier has selected Puligny-Montrachet Paul Pernot 1996. Is that acceptable?" After both men nodded their heads, he carefully screwed the utensil in and pulled the cork out with expert precision while Justin watched, fascinated by the movements. Chandler picked up Justin's wine glass from the table, poured about an inch into the bottom of the glass and held it out in front of Justin.

Justin took the glass and removed it from Chandler's hands. Justin knew that the wine tasting was usually offered to the head of the table and wondered why Chandler had given him the glass. He shrugged it off as a mistake, smiled at Chandler, reached across the table and handed it to Brian to do the tasting. 

"Pardonnez-moi," Chandler said as he turned his attention away from the blond and towards Brian who was looking at him smugly.

Brian swilled the wine around in the glass, took a sip and nodded his approval. Justin smiled at him and Brian planted his tongue in his cheek.

"Very well, monsieur," Chandler said, then filled their glasses. He sat the bottle down on the cart that was near the door and disappeared inside again.

"That was very sexy, Brian," Justin said seductively then took a sip of his wine. "Mmmm, that's good."

"He's alright."

Justin almost choked on his wine. "Brian! Not him. You."

"Uh huh, just remember our agreement."

"Brian what are you talking about?"

"Chandler," Brian said sarcastically, "he's flirting with you."

"No, he's....."

But before Justin could finish his words, Chandler returned pushing a cart. He came back to the table, removed the napkin from Brian's plate and draped it over his lap casually. He then picked up Justin's napkin and did the same only this time he brushed lightly across Justin's cock with his hand as he did it. Justin's eyes widened at the contact. Chandler went back to the cart.

"...not?" Brian asked, finishing Justin's previous thought for him. Brian scooted his chair closer to the table to prepare to be served. Justin did the same. 

Chandler returned with two bowls, placed them on top of the plates in front of them and announced what he was serving. "Chilled Celeriac and Salt Cod Soup with Chive Oil." He then picked up Justin's spoon and held it out for him. His whole hand covered the handle of the spoon. 

Justin had no choice but to touch the hand as he took the spoon. "Thank you," he said glancing toward Brian.

Chandler picked up Brian's spoon by the tip of the handle and held it up. Brian looked at him with narrowed eyes and jerked the spoon out of his hand swinging his arm away quickly. 

"Appréciez," Chandler said as he left them alone again.

Justin looked at Brian with a worried look.

Brian let out a deep breath and sighed as he looked down at his soup, stirring the spoon around in the bowl. "Story of my life, Sunshine," Brian moaned with a grin.

"What's that?" Justin asked.

"Everyone always wants what I've got," Brian answered, finally taking a bite of the soup.

Justin smiled again and started to eat his soup as well.

Brian looked up. "What?"

Justin didn't answer, he just kept eating with a grin. 

They continued to eat and talk as Chandler brought the next few courses. He announced each one, always looking at Justin as he spoke. "Lime Marinated Scallop Ceviche with Scallop Tartare, Avocado and Crème Frâiche Sesame Filo." 

Brian was starting to feel invisible and it was pissing him off. He hadn't lied to Justin, everyone always did want he had and he was used to it by now, but usually what he had, that they all wanted, was a great body, a big dick and a reputation for great sex. What he wasn't used to was them wanting the new thing that he had, a beautiful blond twink with a perfect ass. He wasn't so sure that he liked this new development. He no longer wanted to be a good little boy and share his belongings. He reached his hand across the table and held it open. Justin took the hint and placed his hand on top. Brian gave it a squeeze which earned him another smile. 

The next course arrived just as they were finishing the last one, "Seared and Poached Foie Gras in a Sauternes Consommé," Chandler said, again directed toward Justin.

"What's that?" Justin asked Brian.

"Goose liver pate," Brian answered in unison with Chandler. Brian's head shot up and gave Chandler a glare. He was getting tired of his flirting.

"Maybe it's better if I don't ask," Justin said with a wrinkled nose but taking a bite anyway.

Brian laughed at Justin's comment. So did Chandler. Brian shot him another glare. Chandler quickly went back to business. "More wine, monseiur?" he asked Justin.

"Yes, please. This is very good."

Chandler refilled Justin's glass then turned to Brian and gestured with the bottle. Brian did not acknowledge the gesture. He wasn't going to tolerate being ignored. Chandler finally spoke up, "And you, monseiur?"

'That's more like it,' Brian thought and decided to answer, "Yes." Chandler filled his glass and left.

Justin noticed that Brian's demeanor seemed off somehow but decided to shrug it off. When Chandler returned with the next plate, Justin knew it wasn't his imagination. Justin decided to watch Brian's reaction to Chandler's presence.

"Roasted Sea Bass with Braised Fennel, Parmesan and Fennel Gnocchi, Green Olive and Vanilla Sauce," was announced by Chandler to Justin, but this time Justin did not acknowledge him. He noticed that Chandler never looked at Brian but Brian hadn't taken his eyes off of Chandler. Chandler left without saying another word. Justin watched Brian's eyes follow the gorgeous waiter out the door. He decided to say something. "Brian, are you having a good time?"

"Of course, aren't you?" Brian answered with another question to turn the attention away from his mood.

"I'm having a wonderful time, but you seem bothered by something." Justin wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. 

"Hmmm, well, I just can't believe the rudeness of the French sometimes."

"Whose being rude?" Justin asked.

"Whose being rude?" Brian said with a raised voice, "Mr. Bing, who else?"

Justin giggled at Brian's nickname for the handsome waiter. "He's not rude, I think he's very polite."

"You would," Brian mumbled.

Justin continued to giggle as he removed his napkin from his lap, pushed away from the table and walked around to Brian's side. Brian pushed his chair back and picked up his napkin just as Justin sat down in his lap. "Ohhh, are you upset that he hasn't pulled you into a bathroom stall yet?" Justin teased as he wrapped his arms around his brooding lover and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Justin," Brian said rolling his eyes.

Justin continued to tease him, "No? Then are you upset that he hasn't dropped to his knees and worshipped your big cock?" Justin continued to kiss all over his neck. Brian's big cock started to respond. Justin kissed up his neck until his mouth was right next to his ear then whispered, "I could do it," before taking a bite on the man's ear lobe.

Brian moaned at the thought but quickly composed himself. He pulled his head back, trying to get away from Justin's mouth and asked, "Justin, fuck, what are you doing? I don't want to drag him into a bathroom stall and I don't want him to worship my cock."

Justin pulled back to look into those intense hazel eyes. "Then what?" he asked. "Tell me."

"No. It's nothing."

"Tell me," Justin said again, tightening his arms around Brian's neck.

"I don't want him worshipping yours either. Ok? There. I told you. Now get off of me before I drag your ass to the bathroom."

Justin's face illuminated the whole terrace just before he covered his lover's mouth in a crushing kiss. His heart was pounding, his blood was racing through his body, he didn't want the kiss to ever end, but the need for air took over and he reluctantly pulled away, leaving both of them panting.

Brian nudged and they both stood up. He took the blond's hand in his. "Bathroom, now!" he snapped, pulling him towards the glass doors.

Justin was just about to object when they ran smack into a human wall that had been the topic of conversation. 

"Pardon, monsieurs, are you ready for your next item?" Chandler asked.

Justin pulled his hand away from the warmth of Brian's and answered, "Uh, yes, we are. Right, Brian?" He turned and sat back down trying to hide the obvious bulge that had crept up during the kiss.

Brian let out a big puff of air, rubbed his face and agreed before taking his seat as well.

Chandler removed their plates, grabbed a new bottle of wine and returned to the table, a little closer to Justin's side. "The chef has prepared Roasted Best End of Lamb with Aubergine Caviar and Rosemary JusFrench Farm for your main entree' and our Sommelier has selected Cabernet-Sauvignon Fay Vineyards Heitz Cellars, Napa Valley 1975 as its accompanient." He held the bottle in front of his waist allowing his package to peek out just below the bottom of the bottle. 

It was practically in front of Justin's face and he couldn't help but notice it. He was already in a horny state from the intense kiss he shared with Brian so he licked his lips unconsciously. The sound of Brian's voice brought him out of his trance.

"That will be fine," Brian said, raising his eyebrows at Justin.

Justin smiled, blushed, and mouthed the word 'sorry' to Brian. He felt bad for noticing Chandler's package when Brian was already feeling jealous, even though Justin knew that Brian wouldn't admit that that had been his problem. 

Chandler caught the exchange between the two lover's and smiled as he proceeded to open the new bottle of wine. He poured a small amount into a new glass and started to hand it to Justin but then changed his direction and handed it to Brian instead, with the smile still on his face.

Brian took the glass, did the usual swirl and sip then gave his approval and sat the glass down. He just couldn't help himself and quickly said, "Bing, I guess there's hope for you yet."

"Brian," Justin said disapprovingly.

"Pardon?" Chandler asked knowing full well what Brian meant.

Brian didn't answer. He just sat back in his chair and looked at Justin with a smirk on his face. Justin shook his head and giggled.

They shared small talk as they ate their dinner and drank their wine. 

When they were done, Justin looked at Brian and asked, "Brian, will you dance with me?"

"Here?"

"Yes, please. Come on. It will be really romantic," Justin pleaded.

"You mean, ridicuously romantic, don't you?" Brian asked, remembering the last time they had danced to music other then the techno beat at Babylon.

"Huh?" Justin asked, not understanding the importance of the sentiment.

Brian grimaced at the sharp pain that shot through his heart. "Nevermind. Of course, I'll dance with you," Brian answered, wanting to make a new ridicuously romantic memory. 

Justin bolted out of his chair, happy as clam and waited for Brian to join him. 

Brian stood up, joined his lover over by the balcony railing and held his hand out to Justin. Justin placed his smaller hand inside the larger one and Brian wrapped his long fingers around it. Brian slid his other arm over Justin's shoulder as Justin draped his free arm around Brian's waist and pressed their bodies together. Justin laid his head against the taller man's chest and closed his eyes. They swayed like that in silence for the rest of the song. When it ended Brian started to pull away. Justin released his hand but then wrapped it around Brian's waist to join the other, locked his fingers together and pulled him closer. "More," he said, never lifting his head from the comfort of listening to Brian's heartbeat.

As the next song started, Brian draped his other arm around Justin's neck and tangled his fingers through the blond hair. Chandler appeared in the doorway, but stopped abruptly when Brian shot him a look that said 'go away'. 

Justin was in heaven and oblivious to the near intrusion. He opened his eyes and tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss. Brian met the waiting mouth with soft kisses. They continued to sway and kiss through the entire song. The song ended but they still stayed together, neither one wanting to move from the embrace. Brian broke the silence first, "This is nice."

"Mmm hmm," Justin purred as he returned his head to its previous resting spot. 

The music started again. About ten seconds into the song there was a familiar sound. Brian stopped moving. "What the fuck is that?"

Justin answered instinctively, "It's Mendelssohn's Vio..." His head shot up abruptly when he realized what he was about to say.

Brian released his hold on Justin and said, "I'll be back," then bolted out the door while mumbling something about tortured cats, leaving Justin standing in the middle of the terrace all alone. Brian hadn't been gone but a minute when the music suddenly changed.

Justin was relieved that the music had changed but worried whether it had already ruined the evening. The waiting for Brian to return was extruciating. Brian appeared through the door and Justin quickly observed his face for a sign of Brian's mood. He seemed angry at first but when their eyes locked, Justin was instantly relieved that Brian smiled.

"Did you know that Bing has been standing inside there waiting for us to finish the dance? I told him the change in music wasn't the way to get a healthy tip," Brian said teasingly. 

"Brian."

"I'm kidding, Justin. It wasn't Bing's fault. I told Donatien ahead of time about that shit. He apologized. End of story. How about we get back to our dinner?" Brian said almost gleefully as he nodded to Chandler to serve the next course, then moved towards the table.

Justin stood there amazed. Brian had really taken care of everything to make sure their night was perfect. Every detail was addressed, including the 'no violin' music clause. His heart grew in his chest, his dick grew in his pants and he couldn't help himself. He walked up behind Brian and put his arms around the man, squeezing so tight that he couldn't breathe. When his arms loosened their hold, Brian turned around and pulled him up for a crushing kiss. 

Chandler walked through the door and stopped, not knowing whether they wanted the interruption or not. Brian broke the kiss before he could leave and pulled away saying, "Oh look Justin, Bing has some cheese. Do you want some cheese? I think I want some cheese." He swatted Justin on the ass, walked back to the table and plopped down in his chair. 

Justin smiled while shaking his head and went back to the table to sit down, thinking about how perfect and romantic the date had been so far. Perfect, in that Brian-and-Justin-something-always-goes-wrong, kind of way. And romantic in that Brian Kinney kind of way.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Nothing," Justin replied still grinning. He felt his pants tighten and adjusted himself in his seat.

Brian noticed Justin squirm and grinned back at him with raised eyebrows, causing Justin to blush. He then waved Chandler over, who had been standing to the side, waiting for them to take their seats, signalling him that they were ready to be served. 

Chandler sat the cheese tray on the table and glanced at Justin, noticing the slight pink tint to his pale skin. "For cleansing of the palate, monsieur," he said as he picked up Justin's napkin and placed it back in the blond's lap. Again, he trailed his fingers against Justin's cock, this time feeling the hardness. Justin's eyes again widened, then immediately met with the dark-brown ones, just in time to see one of them wink at him. He darted his eyes to the intense hazel ones just in time to see them narrow with anger. 'Ah-oh.'

Chandler picked up Brian's napkin and when he placed it on Brian's lap, the angered man grabbed his wrist and stood up abruptly, his chair falling to the ground. "You're pretty fucking stupid, aren't you, Bing?" Brian barked, walking towards the door, still gripping Chandler's arm, causing him to walk backwards in the same direction. "You need to get a fucking clue, no way in hell am I going to allow your tongue to..." Brian paused then added sarcastically with a scrunched up nose "...cleanse the palate of my partner..." 

"Brian," Justin interrupted standing up.

Brian's head shot over at him and his hand landed on his shoulder pushing him back down in his seat. He took another step towards the door. Chandler bumped into the serving cart, causing it to topple over with a loud crash. Brian yanked the door opened, grabbed a hold of Chandler's well-pressed shirt and basically tossed him through the door. "You stupid fuck!" Brian yelled as he swung the door closed behind him. Brian marched over to the railing in the corner, pounded his fists on the railing and shouted, "GODDAMMITT!!" 

Donatien came barrelling through the door with horror and confusion written all over his face. Justin quickly scrambled to his feet to meet him before he could ask what the problem was. "Donatien, let me explain....Chandler was flirting with me....and well..." Justin said smiling. "...Brian doesn't like that." 

Brian glanced over his shoulder, made a huff and rolled his eyes. He turned around and said as he approached his lover and the shocked maitre d', "That wasn't flirting Justin, he fucking had his hand on your dick..." Justin raised his eyebrows and drew his lips in trying to hold back a giggle. "...You call that flirting? Is that what you train them to do these days, Donatien?" 

Donatien tried to speak up, "No Monsieur Kinney, I can assure you..."

Brian waved him off with his arm and returned to the railing pacing back and forth like a wild animal. This was exactly why he didn't do relationships. That ache that you get in your gut when someone wants what you have. He hated it.

"Donatien," Justin said calmly. "Can you leave us alone for awhile?"

"Of course, Monsieur Taylor, the terrace was reserved for the whole evening. I'm so sorry for Chandler's behavior, I don't know..."

Justin interrupted him. "It'll be fine, really," he said ushering him out the door.

"Oui, of course, you call me if you decide to continue with dess...." Donatien said as the door closed, cutting him off. 

Justin turned around to look back at Brian, now leaning against the railing. The man was angry and frustrated but with the wind blowing around wisps of his hair, and the spectacular view of the city's night skyline behind him, he didn't appear angry. All Justin could think about was how beautiful he was and how larger than life he looked. Nineteen stories in the air, soaring buildings were merely inches tall beside Brian's 6'3" inch frame. Even though Brian would never admit it, he must really love him to react that way and do all that he'd done to make the night so special. 

Justin wanted to feel Brian's arms wrapped around him like they had been in the elevator and when they danced. He wanted to get the evening back on track. To end their perfect date, well...perfectly. He thought back to a dream that he'd had before they'd gotten back together. They were fucking in mid-air. High in the sky with the city below them and this was as close to that dream coming true as they were going to get. It was perfect. Justin's dick swelled at the thought and a wicked grin formed on his luscious lips. He quickly made his way to Brian to put his plan in motion. Standing right behind his brooding lover, he pressed their bodies together. "Brian, kiss me," he said in a low seductive voice.

"No," Brian said harshly.

"Brian, kiss me," he said again as he ran his hands over his lover's back, trying to ease the tension.

"No," he said again, shrugging off Justin's touch.

"Brian," Justin said as he put his hands on his lover's hips.

"No, I'm pissed off, Justin, or haven't you noticed?"

Justin replied, "I noticed you're pissed off and you're jealous." His hands roamed around to the front and undid Brian's belt buckle.

Brian closed his eyes, still trying to fight off that feeling of giving in to the persuasive little nympho that thrived on his jealousy. It took everything he had, but he managed to respond, "Fuck you. I am not."

"Are too, and you know how I can get when you get jealous," Justin said unzipping his lover's pants, snaking his hand inside and wrapping his nimble fingers around Brian's cock.

"I'm not in the mood, Justin," he said, but not very convincingly as he gripped the railing tighter.

Justin never removed his hand but slithered his body under Brian's arm so that he was standing between him and the railing. "You will be, kiss me," Justin said before devouring Brian's mouth with his own and forcing his tongue inside. Brian eventually gave in and returned the kiss, his tongue diving deep into Justin's mouth. Justin pulled away from the kiss first and began stroking Brian's throbbing dick. "Are you in the mood now?" 

"No," Brian moaned, still being stubborn.

Justin rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing the precum that had begun to leak. He heard Brian gasp. "Are you in the mood now?" he asked again as he pumped his hand harder. Justin's lust-filled blue eyes looked intently into passion-glazed hazel orbs, searching for an answer. 

The answer came with a kiss when Brian dipped his head down and smothered Justin's swollen lips. Their tongues intertwined and battled as they gnawed at each other's mouths. Brian released his grip on the railing and gripped Justin's ass instead, bringing the boy's groin slamming into his own. 

Justin pulled away, to catch his breath. He removed his hand from Brian's pants and shoved it into the pocket to retrieve the needed supplies. Finding the condom and lube, he pulled his hand back out. He placed the foil packet between his teeth and shoved the lube into Brian's hand then busied himself pulling Brian's pants down to this thighs. He quickly ripped open the condom packet and rolled the latex disc over Brian's leaking erection. His chest was still heaving, his whole body was buzzing with the desire that had taken him over. Justin looked back up at Brian who was standing still, mesmerized by the sight of his lover in such need. Justin smiled at him and then moved in for another crushing kiss. His tongue darted into his lover's mouth and frantically flitted back and forth at a rapid pace as he hurried to unbutton and unzip his pants and push them down and over his thighs. His cock sprung out and bounced in the air at the freedom. 

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Brian dumbstruck at what was going on. Justin smiled at him again and grabbed the lube out of the man's hand. He removed the cap, squirted a generous amount in Brian's hand, threw the lube on the ground and turned around. He leaned forward against the railing, pushed his hips back against Brian's dick, placed his hands on his ass and spread his cheeks apart showing Brian what he wanted. 

When Brian didn't react quick enough to his liking, he pushed his hips back again and shouted, "Brian! Fuck me, NOW!"

That got Brian into the game. He moved one hand to Justin's shoulder, the other lubed one to Justin's twitching hole and soothingly rubbed against it before slowly pushing a finger inside.

Justin bucked again. "Harder!"

Brian pulled his one finger all the way out and slammed three back in, palm deep.

Justin moved his hands to the railing and arched his back into it. "Fuck yeah!" he gasped overcome at the roughness. This was what he wanted.

Brian began pumping his fingers hard in and out, finger fucking Justin quickly and harshly. He grabbed a hold of the blond's hair and yanked his head back so that his ear was close his mouth. "Is this the way you like it? Hard and fast?"

"Yes," Justin replied through labored breaths.

"Is this what you want? My fingers jabbing your hole? Or do you want me to shove my dick up your ass?"

"Yes," Justin answered again.

"Yes, what? Tell me what you want," Brian demanded. He kept plunging his fingers deep inside as he waited for Justin's answer.

"I want your dick in my ass," Justin finally said.

"You got it, Sunshine," Brian said. He released Justin's hair, allowing his head to fall forward then grabbed his shoulder again for leverage. He pulled his lubed fingers out, grabbed Justin's cock and squeezed it hard as he drove his dick in balls deep in one painfully swift movement.

"Oh fuck," Justin screamed.

Brian thrusted in and out hard, Justin bucked back into every thrust. Brian pumped his hand in rhythm. The railing vibrated and shook under Justin's tight grip. Justin opened his eyes and found himself looking straight down at the street nineteen floors below, he felt dizzy. He closed his eyes again, but he wanted more.

"Harder," Justin demanded.

Brian obeyed. The railing rattled and the sound of chipping concrete popped in his ears. He released Justin's throbbing cock and grabbed Justin by the waist to pull him away from the side of the balcony. Brian was worried and slowed down the pace.

"NO!!" Justin screamed. "Keep going. Harder." Justin wouldn't let go. He opened his eyes again and stared at the ground. He could feel the wind blowing in his hair. They were fucking in mid-air and he didn't want it to stop. Justin grabbed Brian's hand and moved it back to his dick. 

Brian pulled it back to his hip. 

"No," Justin whimpered. "Please, Brian." He closed his eyes tight.

"Justin, I can't jerk you off and hold onto you at the same time. The fucking railing is going to give away. We have to back up," Brian tried to explain.

"No! Don't stop!" He thrusted back against Brian. "Harder!"

Brian tightened his grip on Justin's hips and pulled hard enough that it lifted Justin's feet off the ground. Justin's grip tightened on the railing. He refused to let go. "Fuck! Justin!" Brian finally gave in, developing a new urge to fuck him relentlessly. He set his feet back on the ground and pounded into him over and over.

Justin felt his body tense up. He bucked wildly against Brian meeting every thrust. The railing rattled and clanked under his grip. 

Brian was gripping Justin's hips so tightly it was going to leave a mark. He was overcome with the sheer need of his lover. Fear and excitement made his heart pound harder. The sounds of cracking concrete and howling wind sent shivers down his spine. He was close and needed to end this.

Justin was almost there and knew that Brian was too. He tightened his muscles and slammed back as hard as he could, his cock bounced in the air. "Make me fly! Do it, NOW!!" Justin screamed, leaned forward over the railing and waited for Brian to take him there. He felt Brian's cock pulsate in his ass just as Brian let loose. 

"Hold on!" Brian screamed as his orgasm roared through his body and he lifted Justin's hips, leaving his feet dangling in the air. 

That was it. He opened his eyes. The euphoria of looking down at the ground from high in the air, the wind tosselling his hair and the warm feeling of weightlessness sent him over the edge and he spiraled into his own mind-blowing orgasm without even touching his dick. He fought to keep his eyes open, to watch the cum shoot from his bouncing cock in pulsing streams over the edge of the building and down to the street below. All he could hear was the wind blowing and the rapid thumping of his heart.

Brian's arms wrapped around Justin, pulling his limp body tightly against his chest. Justin let go of the railing and let his head fall back against Brian's shoulder. They stayed like that as they tried to regain control of their breathing.

"That was fucking hot, Sunshine, but shit, it was so scary. Why wouldn't you let go?" Brian asked, breaking the silence.

"Promise not to laugh?" Justin asked.

"No," Brian answered laughing. Justin elbowed him in the stomach. "Ok, ok," Brian promised.

"Before we got back together, when I was missing you..." Justin explained. He felt Brian tense at the memory. He covered the large hands with his own and intertwined their fingers then went on. "...I had this dream that you had somehow learned to levitate and we were fucking in mid-air."

Brian snickered, "That's kinky Justin."

"I thought it was more like being in heaven," Justin said. 

"So that's what you were thinking about? Tonight. That's what it felt like?"

"Uh huh."

"I guess dreams really can come true sometimes," Brian said placing a kiss on the side of Justin's face.

"Uh huh." Justin closed his eyes, content in his lover's arms.

After another few moments of silence, Brian pulled away from their embrace, turned Justin around to face him and started pulling up their pants. He took care of Justin's first, ensuring to tuck and zip carefully, then did the same with his own after disposing of the used condom. When he was done, he pulled Justin in for another tight hug.

Justin spoke, "Brian, thank you."

"For what? Not throwing you over the railing when I had the chance?" Brian asked, placing a kiss on top of the blond head.

"No. For everything. Agreeing to go on a date. Bringing me here. Making all the arrangements. Dancing with me. For making everything perfect."

"You're not going to get all maudlin on me now are you?"

"I might," Justin teased.

"Oh, geesh. I can't take you anywhere." 

They stood in silence a few more minutes then Brian and said softly, "Justin, thanks."

"What for?"

"For letting me."

Justin lifted his head so that they were face to face. He searched his lover's eyes and found a nakedness that he had only seen a few times. He lifted up on his toes and placed a loving kiss on the man's warm lips.

Brian pulled away and said, "I think we should probably get out of here. What do you think?"

"Yeah."

Justin took one more look around the terrace before they left. The place had been perfect. They walked into the restaurant and met up with Donatien at the entrance.

"Ah, Monseiur Kinney, is everything alright now?" Donatien asked with concern.

Brian looked down at Justin, smiled and said, "Yep, everything is fine now." He turned back to Donatien, motioned toward Justin with his head and said smiling, "He knows how to turn any bad situation in to a good one." 

Justin blushed.

"Well, très bon Monseiur Taylor," Donatien said. "Again, I'm very sorry for Chandler's lewd behavior. I assure you that the matter has been dealt with appropriately."

"Mmmm, Mr. Bing. What did you do with him? Chop off his head?" Brian asked jokingly.

"No, Monseiur Kinney, we French don't do that anymore. This is modern times," Donatien replied laughing. "Let's just say that Chandler is longer under our employ so you feel free to come back another time without any problèmes." 

"Donatien, that really wasn't necessary," Justin said feeling a little sorry for the lewd but gorgeous waiter. 

"Oh, on the contrary, Monseiur Taylor," Donatien explained. "We value our reputation among our best customers and Monseiur Kinney has always been one of the very best. The chef wanted to make up for your displeasure with our service this evening so the meal is on the house and we hope that you will give us another chance to make a memorable evening for you."

"Thank you, Donatien, I'm sure we will do this again," Brian said nonchalantly.

Justin smiled, grabbed Brian's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bon," Donatien said. "Bonsoir, Monseiur Kinney. Bonsoir, Monseiur Taylor."

"Goodnight."

"Bye."

Brian and Justin walked out of the restaurant arm in arm. They hugged and kissed all the way down in the elevator. They walked outside laughing and smiling then saw Chandler leaning up against the building smoking a cigarette. Brian looked directly at him then back at Justin, wrapped his arm around the blond's neck and pulled his lover, his property, in for a passionate kiss, silently saying 'mine'. He pulled away and looked back at Mr. Bing with a smirk. 

Justin knew what Brian was doing and he loved it. He smiled up at him and said, "Brian."

"What?"

"I love it when you get jealous."

"I know," Brian replied and pulled his little nympho toward the parking lot. 

As they were getting into the car, Justin suddenly had a thought. "Brian, we didn't get to eat dessert," he whined. 

"I know. We'll buy some ice cream on the way home." 

"Oooh, I love ice cream," Justin exclaimed excitedly. 

"I know."

"I love ice cream on your cock," Justin said seductively.

"I know."

"Brian."

"What?"

"I want dessert," Justin answered while placing his hand on Brian's dick and giving it a squeeze.

This was exactly why he was in a relationship with Justin. That ache that you get in your gut when someone wants what you have. He loved it.


End file.
